


xiaodery’s big dating scandal!

by irlhendery



Category: WAYV
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, just guys being dudes, no srs stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhendery/pseuds/irlhendery
Summary: a dating rumor about dejun and kunhang gets posted — the internet, as well as the dorm, goes into chaos.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	xiaodery’s big dating scandal!

**Author's Note:**

> hii new story because its 3 am and i cant sleep :D  
> enjoy heheh

‘ _WAYV’s XIAOJUN and HENDERY reportedly dating._ ’

kunhang stared at his phone, mouth wide open along with his eyes, as the text on screen reflected back onto his glasses lenses. he kept staring, frozen in place, until his screen went black. in all honesty he had no exact emotion he was feeling. just .. shock. confusion. a lot of confusion. slight embarrassment, because technically this is his first dating scandal. and it’s with his bandmate. 

the same bandmate who is also his boyfriend.

so what, the headline isn’t wrong, but how did they even find out? not even the rest of wayv knew about dejun and kunhang’s relationship. kunhang swore he and dejun kept their secret hidden better than anyone else’s (cough johnny and ten cough). the countdown in his head started from 10, and as it slowly approached 1, he braced himself for the absolute monstrosity that was about to go down. 

not just on twitter and basically all over the worldwide web, but also his dorm. 

the same dorm that’s almost never quiet unless they’re sleeping. it’s normal for their place to always be teeming with noise and energy. but, everyone, what you’re about to see is the most wayv has ever done in response to anything.

first, all other noise that was happening before stops. everything seems still, like time has frozen. until what could be compared to a loud bang is heard. that bang is sicheng yelling, running (more like bolting) from his place in the living room into kun’s room. you hear him telling kun to look online. then silence. kun then laughs, loud enough for lucas and yangyang to abandon their game and stumble into the room, wondering why kun was laughing so hard. kun then shows them, which was probably a mistake, because soon kunhang hears someone stomping their way to his room.

’HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?’ yells sicheng, along with yangyang behind him nearly crying from laughing.

ten from the other side of the room jumps from the sudden intrusion. sicheng throws the phone to him so he could have a look for himself. as expected, ten howls. even if it wasn’t true, kunhang wouldn’t understand how it’s _that_ funny. yeah, he’d have a chuckle because how outrageous, but he wouldn’t be close to falling over like yangyang is. he sighs, not really knowing how to respond to all of this.

dejun on the other hand was sprinting back home, having been at the gym at the time the rumor was posted. he heaved, wanting to get there faster before everything went out of hand. but really, he was too late, as once he stepped into the dorm, all one could was laughing and yelling. dropping his things by the door, he moved himself to where all the noise was. he found himself in kunhang’s room. oh kunhang, his precious kunhang, was stuck in the middle of all the commotion, and was not laughing like the others. if anything, he was looking nervous and on edge. 

‘HEY’ dejun yelled, catching the attention of the others, making them (barely) quiet down.

lucas looks over at him, ‘dejun have you seen th-‘

’yes i have.’ responds dejun, his tone rather calm and serious unlike lucas’.

the group, minus kunhang and dejun, keep giggling. dejun looks over at kunhang, who was already looking right at him. he knew what he was thinking of; whether they should tell them or not. truth be told, the couple have been dating for nearly a year now, but has kept it a secret because dejun was just not ready to reveal themselves. it’s not like he doesn’t trust his group, no he loves them with all his heart, he just isn’t ready to share what he and kunhang have. and knowing the members, they would tease and poke fun at them for at least the first few months. at this moment, dejun thought that maybe he’s ready; he and kunhang are able to show the world what beautiful chemistry and bonding they have. dejun just gives him a reassuring smile, and a knowing nod, signaling that it’s time to tell them. 

kunhang then turns his attention to the other members, ‘guys, in all seriousness, we should talk about this.’

yangyang raises and eyebrow and smirks, ‘what, are you two actually dating?’

kunhang doesn’t respond, instead he gives yangyang a blank stare. the smirk gets wiped off of the younger’s face, and is replaced with a stunned expression.

’oh my god, you two are actually dating.’ said sicheng, his face also being replaced with a shocked one. 

soon enough, all the other members realize the sudden seriousness that has spread the into the situation. just five minutes ago, they were all laughing, thinking that this article was some kind of joke. now, it seems like that article was actually telling the truth. kunhang and dejun are actually together, dating, in an established relationship. at the same exact time, the same exact question popped into their heads.

’since when?’

dejun walked over to kunhang’s bed and sat beside him, ‘for almost a year.’

various gasps were heard around the room, ‘a year?! and you didn’t tell us?’ ten said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

’i didn’t tell you guys because i wasn’t ready to tell anyone, not even my parents,’ dejun explained, looking down. he knew that his members would feel disappointed for not knowing about his relationship, and it made him feel guilty.

kun placed a hand on dejun’s shoulder, a small smile on his face, ‘it’s ok that you didn’t want us to know, but the fact that you decided to tell us today means a lot. thank you for trusting us.’

kunhang nodded and looked a dejun with a smile of his own. he reached to hold his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

’well i’m happy for you two! i would say i didn’t expect you guys to be together but that would kind of be a lie,’ lucas said, a smile reappearing on his face already.

the couple giggled at him. everyone else also congratulated them, and gave them their happy wishes. dejun felt so loved at this moment. he’s very happy that he’s getting love and support, even if he already knew that he would be supported by his group. even if he calls them his bandmates, they’re as close like family; like his second family. and with kunhang by his side made him even more delighted. dejun looked over at his boyfriend, and he wanted to kiss him so bad. instead, he just beamed at him and leaned onto him, wanting to be closer with him.

’well, i’m sure our managers are going to talk to you guys soon,’ yangyang said, finding his place on the floor by the door. 

everyone nodded, and suddenly dejun felt anxious again. what would he say? would he just admit and say that yes, he is dating kunhang? or would he lie? what would happen if he said he was? were his fans going to hate him? would his mom and dad-

‘hey,’ kunhang called out softly, noticing that he was overthinking again, ‘don’t worry about alright? things are going to be ok.’ 

letting out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, dejun nodded and visibly relaxed. everything is going to be ok. 

—

‘ _WAYV’s XIAOJUN and HENDERY confirmed to be dating. Label V stated that they are meeting with good terms._ ’

both kunhang and dejun were on the couch, with dejun laying on top of kunhang. they giggled as they watched fan’s reactions; some sweet messages and some replying with various letters mixed that neither of them had the energy to translate. of course, there were some bad comments, but whenever they saw those they would always cheer each other up. those hateful comments didn’t matter to them, they knew that. 

‘i’m really happy that most responses are good,’ kunhang mumbled, now turning off his phone. 

dejun hummed an agreement, burying his head into the crook of kunhang’s neck. the two of them just laid there, both feeling content in the warmth of their arms. these kind of domestic moments were the ones they previously were not able to have very often, but now they’re free to do them. it made them happy, knowing that they don’t have to hide anymore. well, away from their members at least. they’re not sure about pda, but they don’t have to worry about that just yet.

’kunhang?’ dejun calls out, but never moving from his (very comfortable) spot. kunhang hums in response, urging him to go on.

’i love you’

kunhang couldn’t help but to smile widely. he wrapped his arms around dejun’s waist and brought him closer to him (if that was even possible). 

‘i love you too juni, so very much.’

’AWWWWWW’

kunhang playfully rolled his eyes, a chuckle leaving his lips when he heard yangyang. as he expected, they’ve been getting teased by everyone else. thankfully, not as much as he thought, at least they still had some peace. 

from across the room, he could hear ten sigh dramatically, ‘i remember me and johnny used to be all over each other.’

’as if you aren’t already,’ dejun said.

ten only huffed, getting up and leaving the dorm, mumbling something about missing johnny. kunhang giggled, kissing dejun’s head.

’i’m surprised dispatch hasn’t caught onto them but somehow they caught us. kind of seems unfair,’ dejun grumbled, tiredness evident in his voice. 

shrugging, kunhang responded, ‘yeah, they’re way more obvious than us, but i know one day they won’t be hidden forever.’

dejun nodded, and they went silent after that. kun ended up finding the couple asleep on the couch. knowing that sleeping on the couch isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, he wanted to wake them. but he simply did not have the heart to, as they looked way too comfortable already with each other, and they just looked so happy. instead, be brought a blanket and draped it over them, leaving them be. 

(he also took a few pics, sharing them with the other members, but he didn’t mention that part to them when they asked about the blanket.)

end (๑˙❥˙๑)

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading <3


End file.
